


Alone

by CuriousxCrowley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousxCrowley/pseuds/CuriousxCrowley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble set after 7.23<br/>inspired by this line from 11.11<br/>“I should have looked for you. When you were in Purgatory, I should have turned over every stone, but I didn't, I stopped. And I've never forgiven myself for it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble. WIncest if you squint... or just painfully codependent WInchesters

“I should have looked for you. When you were in Purgatory, I should have turned over every stone, but I didn't, I stopped. And I've never forgiven myself for it.”

* * *

 

Alone.

Sam had never been alone. Lonely yes, but not alone. Even when he had first left for Stanford he had not truly been alone. He had known deep down that his father would have taken him back, even if it had only been because Dean insisted. And Sam knew that Dean would have insisted, despite everything, Dean would never abandon him.

At least, not willingly.

That choice had been ripped from them the moment Dean had slid the blood stained bone into Dick Roman’s neck.

Three months. It had been three months since Sam had found himself standing alone in that lab. Sam had tried every trick he knew to find out where Dean and Cas had gone in that flash. No demon answered his summons, every location spell left him with nothing more than a pile of ashes and a rising wave of panic, and if heaven had ever listened to him they certainly weren’t any longer.

_I swear I am gonna strap my Beautiful Mind brother into the car and I'm gonna drive us off the pier._

Dean had said that once when he thought Sam had been out of earshot, back when Dean thought he was the one left alone.

There was strange comfort in following Dean’s words, even after his death. It gave Sam a purpose and even if Dean would never actually find out, Sam was going to listen to him…just this once.

Which was how he found himself hurtling down an isolated back road. He was somewhere, New Mexico or Texas, he’d stopped paying attention hours ago. It didn’t matter though soon he planned to be no more than a memory for which no one was left to remember. A charred artifact in a twist of burning wreckage.


End file.
